F.E.A.R:The First Step
About A group of teenages who have been recruited by F.E.A.R., a agency of spies. This is the story of their training to the first mission. Authors are User:KittyInASheepsClothes and User:Nhlott Characters Dominika Heart. AKA Russian Roulette Age: 17 Gender: Female Hair color: Blonde Eye color: Blue Height: 5'3 Personality: Dominika used to be the popular one, star of the school. She was a daddys girl and got whatever she wanted, and became very picky. WIP History: Dominika is the daughter of the leader of the Russian Mafia. Her mother died in the birth and her father had to raise her. He raised her using guns. She was extremely skilled with them. She also learnt to manipulate people and enjoyed acrobatic stunts with her guns. When she turned 13, her father sent her to New York with her Aunt Rosa. Rosa was a dancer, who taught Dominika to dance and do more acrobatics. She taught Dominika to drop from ceilings and not be afraid of heights. When Dominika turned 16, her father was killed. Dominika was taken in by F.E.A.R. still in shock of his death, as her aunt sent her away. They let her join, as she never did really like the Mafia. She was called Russian Roulette, as her gun she loaded with one bullet and spun the round. She would then shoot it blindfolded somewhere in a room once, and hoped it wasnt loaded. This was to make her fear of killing someone go away, and her father taught her this. Skills: *Expert with all types of guns. *Is very manipulative. *Is good with acrobatics and heights. *Speaks Russian ---- Anne-Marie Smith. AKA Bug Age: 16 Gender: Female Hair color: Brown Eye color: Brown Height: 5'4 Personality: Anne-Marie is very quiet, shy and mild. She hates yelling and fighting. She often is scared around new people and finds it hard to trust. After the death of her parents, she became extremely shy and weary of new people. When she is in a bad mood, she gets upset easily. Anne-Marie is very sensitive. History: Anne-Marie grew up in a small country town in Australia. Her family owned a farm filled with cows and sheep. Her mother and father were confident people who sometimes got very strict with their daughter. They wished she was confident like her other sister Kate, who was bright and smart, going out in the world while Anne-Marie was meek and mild. Kate, when she turned 18 and Anne-Marie was 15, went out of the town and left to New York, becoming a model. Anne-Maries parents were proud of this but started to realise they had been neglecting their other daughter. Now that Kate was gone, they started to forcus on Anne-Marie, making the years they had lost, into one year. Anne-Marie thought it was all going well until her parents were murdered brutally. Anne-Marie saw it and became angered and lusting for revenge. She followed the murderer for over a whole month, staying secret and watching his movements. She listened into his conversations and her great memory got them stuck, burned in her brain. She even followed him across the ocean into America, LA. She found out he was a mass murdere, and followed him, finding out his hideout. He then told the police forces which caught him. They sent her to the orphanage there for a while before F.E.A.R. got her and recruited her, finding her spying talents amazing.....But when she got recruited, the lust for revenge disappeared and she is back to her meek, mild, shy, scared self again.... Skills: *Has expert tracking skills *Is one of the BEST when it comes to gathering information *She has experience with animals and farming work *She has a photographic memory among great other memory works ---- Felix Williams AKA Scoundrel Age:17 Gender:Male Hair:Black Eyes:Grey Height:6'0 Personality:He is underhanded, shady and manipulative. However, he is loyal to a fault, and will immediately trust you should be lucky enough to see through him. He is prone to double-talk and deception, but secretly yearns to be accepted and loved by those around him. He is shy around people who do not make a good first impression on him. He is introverted by choice, though he cannot stand to not be around people. This often leads to him being extremely frustrated. History: Felix grew up in Bed Stuy in Brooklyn with his mother, Camille. From a young age, Camille taught Felix to steal and pickpocket to help him fend for himself. Camille rarely had much money, and often stole herself to keep herself anf Felix fed. As Felix got older, he developed a habit of stealing expensive items off of someone's person, (Watches, rings, misc. jewelery) and sell them on the streets for a fairly sized profit. At 17, on his mother's birthday, Felix found a beautiful diamond necklace in a jewlery shop, only to find that he couldn't accept cash. He quickly left to get a money order, and returned to see The governor of New York buying it for his wife. In desperation, he ran by too fast, knocking the man over as he stole the necklace. Not long after he was arrested and was on the verge of having the book thrown at him, until a F.E.A.R agent entered the interrogation room ,and offered him his freedom in exchange for his service in the agency. Lacking other options, he grudgingly accepted. Skills:He is very dexterous, making him an excellent theif as well as an acrobat, as he's very light on his feet. ---- Dex Wexler, AKA Poindexter Age:17 Gender:Male Hair:Brown Eyes:Blue Height:6'1 Personality: Dex is prone to being cocky and arrogant due to his skills as a inventor. He is a fun-loving free spirit. His boundless confidence has caused him to be uninhibited, which has caused him to reach the full extent of his potential. He is the self-proclaimed best inventor of his age. History: Dexter Wexler was boern and raised in Los Angeles, California with his father Josiah. As Josiah worked fairly often in Silicon Valley, he was often with him,watching him work as a programmer. As he got older, Dex developed a great deal of skill in programming, hacking, and creating with computers. He was always very popular with everyone in his high school. Being a prettyboy, he was well-liked among the girls, and being a genius, he was favored among his teachers as well. At 15, Dex invented his greatest creation, glasses with a supercomputerintegrated in them able to interface with nearly any computer wirelessly, affectionately referred to as his "PoinDEXters." Two years later, beginning his senior year of high school, he made the mistake of forgetting to submit his apllication to MIT, much to his chagrin. Later that year while on a visit to the school, he used his Poindexters to hack into the school's IT system, adding his name to the llist of accepted students,even giving himself a rather generous grant. His method was ner, Dex was nearly flawless. Nearly. Weeks later, a F.E.A.R agent was at his door, offering him either recruitment or arrest. Dex, being a man of logic, naturally accepted recruitment. Skill: Brilliant inventor that is well-versed in electronic and mechanical engineering. He knows a surprising amount about nearly everything. Gallery Felix.jpg|Felix Williams "Scoundrel" Dex.jpg|Dex Wexler "Poindexter" Anne-Marie maybe.jpg|Anne-Marie Smith "Bug" baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg|Dominika Heart "Russian Roulette" Chapters F.E.A.R:The First Step/Chapter One F.E.A.R:The First Step/Chapter Two F.E.A.R:The First Step/Chapter Three F.E.A.R:The First Step/Chapter Four F.E.A.R:The First Step/Chapter Five F.E.A.R:The First Step/Chapter Six All Ideas *F.E.A.R. has contacts in either M16, M15 ect if we base it in England and if we base it in America, CSI ect. They are a secret organization. *F.E.A.R is based in the Blue Mountains in Virginia *F.E.A.R. = Force of Elite Advanced Resources *The chapters are in the chars POV. The order will be Lott, Kitty, Comic and then again. So first two are lotts chars, second two are Kittys and then third two are Comics. Category:Collaboration Category:Stories Category:KittyInASheepsClothes Category:Nhlott